


Family Portraits

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [214]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Holidays, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: The Queen family holiday portrait through the years.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Tommy Merlyn/Felicity Smoak, Tommy Merlyn/Oliver Queen, Tommy Merlyn/Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, to - Relationship
Series: Infinite Love [214]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/381805
Comments: 66
Kudos: 141





	Family Portraits

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> More holiday fluff.
> 
> This installment is 193/214. The chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, can be found at  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019
> 
> Welcome to any new readers. The more the merrier.

**1997**

“Oliver,” Moira said sternly, “stop fidgeting.”

“Son, the sooner you stand still, the sooner you and Tommy can go back to playing,” Robert said with a smile.

Oliver stilled next to his mom who was seated holding Thea. His dad stood behind them, a hand on Oliver’s shoulder. He stared at the camera and waited for the photographer to tell him to smile. Oliver hated family portrait day. Every year, he was forced into a suit and tie and then had to pose for an official family portrait. His dad used the picture in his annual letter to the shareholders and his mom used it in her Christmas cards.

Tommy made a face from his perch beside the photographer. Both Oliver and Thea laughed.

“I think we got it,” the photographer said.

Moira held out a hand towards Tommy. “Come on, time for the real family photo.”

Ever since Tommy’s mom died and his dad disappeared, Moira and Robert had included Tommy in their family photo. This photo was the one displayed in the front entrance of their house. It was also the picture that sat on Robert and Moira’s desks at Queen Consolidated.

Tommy smiled and ran to take his spot on Moira’s other side. Robert placed his free hand on Tommy’s shoulder and the five of them smiled at the camera. “Merry Christmas,” they said together.

**2012**

“Honestly, Oliver,” Moira said as her son entered the living room, “I reminded you every day this week that today was portrait day.”

“Yeah, Ollie,” Thea said with a smirk, “even Tommy managed to be on time.”

“Hey,” Tommy groused as he straightened his tie.

“I’m sorry, I got held up running an errand,” Oliver said, dropping his wool coat over the sofa. His family didn’t need to know he’d been stalking a name from his list. As soon as the photographer was finished, he was heading back out. He was determined to cross off another name tonight.

Moira sighed. “You were supposed to wear a suit.”

“Why? I don’t work for the company,” Oliver said.

“He looks fine, Moira,” Walter said.

“He’s wearing jeans,” Moira lamented.

“Don’t be so uptight mom. It’s 2012 not 1912,” Thea said. “Be happy its jeans and not a loin cloth.”

“This picture is for the shareholder letter,” Moira said tightly.

Realizing the fight was going to take longer than posing for the picture, he decided changing was the smarter move. He headed for the door and said, “Fine, I’ll go change. Give me ten minutes.”

“Go with him,” Moira instructed Tommy. “Don’t let him out of your sight.”

“I already have a babysitter,” Oliver said to Tommy as he followed him up the stairs.

“Don’t think of me as a babysitter but as someone more terrified of your mother than of you,” Tommy said.

“Why is he going to be in the picture?” Oliver asked as they walked down the corridor to their bedrooms.

Tommy sighed. “He’s married to your mom and he’s the CEO of QC.”

“He doesn’t belong in a family portrait,” Oliver said petulantly. “He’s not a Queen.”

“Then I guess I shouldn’t be included in the picture either,” Tommy said with a wry grin.

“Don’t be an idiot. You’re more a member of the family than Walter will ever be,” Oliver said as they entered his room.

“Give him a chance. He was good to your mom and Thea while you were gone. He loves them and, more importantly, they love him,” Tommy said, as Oliver disappeared into his closet. “Give your mom a break. This is the first year she’s returning to the picture for the shareholders. We didn’t really do Christmas while you were gone. It was too hard.”

Oliver exited the closet in his undershirt and boxer briefs. It hadn’t occurred to him why they were taking a family portrait. “Christmas. I completely forgot.”

“I guess there wasn’t a whole lot of eggnog or mistletoe on your island,” Tommy said with a straight face.

“Didn’t you do anything for Thea? She deserved to have Christmas,” Oliver said sadly.

“We exchanged presents and Raisa always made a fancy dinner, but your mom wouldn’t allow any decorations to go up. There hasn’t been a Queen family Christmas party in five years.” Tommy pushed Oliver back towards the closet. “Hurry up before your mom sends Mr. Diggle to dress you.”

“Were you always this bossy?” Oliver asked.

“Hey, Ollie,” Tommy said hesitantly.

Oliver ducked back out of his closet at the sound of Tommy’s voice. It was a tone he usually reserved for interactions with his dad. “Yeah.”

Tommy’s eyes were trained on his feet. “If you don’t want me in the portrait this year, it’s okay. I know that things with us are a little weird since Laurel.”

Oliver clasped Tommy by the back of the neck until he lifted his head and looked at him. Oliver hadn’t spent the past five years fighting to come home to lose Tommy over Laurel. Things might never be the same, but he wasn’t going to ever walk away from Tommy without a fight. “Buddy, no matter what else happens in our lives, you and me, we will always be family.”

Tommy smiled with relief. “Wear a blue tie. It was in your mom’s email.”

Oliver sighed. Five years might have passed, but some things never changed. “Of course it was.”

**2014**

“This is stupid,” Thea complained as she followed Walter, Oliver, Tommy, and Roy into the living room. “Mom is dead. Why are we even bothering?”

“We are still a family,” Walter said. “Traditions are important, especially now with your mother gone. The shareholders and board need to remember that the Queens are still in charge.”

“They need to be reminded that Walter is still keeping an eye on the money,” Oliver said more specifically. To say the board and investors were nervous about Oliver assuming control of QC was an understatement. The world needed to see the steady presence of Walter Steele by Oliver’s side, just as he’d been with his parents.

“None of us even live here anymore, the picture will be a lie,” Thea sulked.

“Speedy, do you want to move back? We can open up the house again. I’ll move back. Tommy will move back. Roy can move in,” Oliver offered. After their mom died, Thea had said she couldn’t live in the mansion anymore – it was too painful. Oliver had refused to stay in the mansion by himself, so they’d decided to close up the house and only use it for QC events.

Thea rolled her eyes. “I’m not moving into the mansion to live with my brothers. I’m not a child.”

“Could’ve fooled me,” Tommy said. “Stop being a brat and smile for the camera.”

Oliver held his breath and waited for the inevitable explosion.

Thea let out a huffy breath. “Fine.”

Tommy winked at Oliver. “Hurry up before she changes her mind.”

The photographer posed them with Walter seated in a wingback chair with Oliver and Thea flanking him. After several shots, Tommy joined the photo. Thea moved to the chair and her stepfather stood behind her with her brothers on either side.

Walter held out his hand. “Come on, Roy. You’re a part of the family now.”

Roy looked down at his clothes. He was in jeans, sneakers, and his ever present red hoodie. “I’m not really dressed for a billionaire portrait.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Oliver said. He removed his suit jacket and began to remove his tie. Walter and Tommy did the same. “This picture is just for us.”

Oliver hated that Felicity wasn’t there. They hadn’t told Thea or Walter about their relationship yet. It would’ve seemed strange to include Felicity in the family portrait when they were still acting like she was an employee and a friend. He caught Tommy’s eye and knew he was feeling the same exact way. They needed to come clean with their family. The lie was costing them too much.

Roy sat in the wingback chair and Thea sat on his lap. Just as the photographer was about to snap the photo, Oliver growled, “Hands.”

Roy jumped and Thea nearly fell onto the floor. Tommy threw his head back in laughter.

“I’ll want a copy of that,” Walter told the photographer.

**2015**

Felicity rubbed her hands together anxiously as she watched the photographer pose Oliver, Thea, and Walter in front of the fireplace. It was the first Queen family portrait she was going to be included in and she could practically feel Moira’s spirit haunting her. Felicity didn’t feel like she was on even ground with Oliver and Tommy. They’d just learned she’d been lying about her townhouse being on the market. Tommy had been hurt and angry when he’d learned the truth. Oliver had been more understanding. He was a man who always had a fall back position in place. The truth was, she loved them so much, it terrified her. She didn’t know if she could survive the pain of losing them if they decided they no longer loved her. She knew she would physically go on and continue to live her life and have successes, but her heart would remain forever damaged.

Felicity nervously fidgeted with the large red bow Tommy had tied around Hildy’s neck. She felt a little better that she wasn’t the only one debuting in the family photo. “Don’t be nervous,” she said stroking Hildy’s back. “You belong in this picture too.”

Tommy held out a hand and helped Felicity to her feet. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her temple. “The picture is for us. No one we don’t want to see it will see it.”

“The board would faint if it saw me and Felicity in the family pic.” Roy made a face at Thea and she smiled. “Finding out that the kids of a cashier and a cocktail waitress share the beds of the Queen heirs would make those old blue bloods faint in their scotch.”

Felicity was pretty sure that the board would be okay that she and Roy were sleeping with the Queen heirs. She’d been eyed by enough dirty old rich men to know that they wouldn’t mind slumming it in her bed. The blue bloods would be less okay with Roy or Felicity marrying the Queens. She wasn’t going to say that to Roy, he was even more self-conscious of his pedigree than she was. Her mom might be a cocktail waitress, but she was a good person who always put Felicity first. Roy’s mom was an addict who made him grow up way too fast. Felicity wasn’t ashamed of where she came from, but Roy was.

“Hey,” Tommy hissed through his teeth. “What’s the rule?”

Roy rolled his eyes, but answered, “I’m just like a Ken doll down there.”

“Damn right you are.” Tommy rolled his eyes at Felicity. “It’s like he wants Oliver to kill him.”

“All right, you three,” Walter said, “we’re ready for you now.”

Walter might be ready for them, but Felicity didn’t think the rest of the world would ever be.

**2020**

“Felicity can’t hold, Bobby,” Thea said as Tommy was about to place the sleeping newborn into his mother’s arms.

“Why not?” Oliver asked.

“She’s about to take over as CEO. The shareholders can’t see her as a mom, they need to see a shrewd and calculating businesswoman,” Thea said.

“Fine, I’ll hold him,” Oliver said.

“Neither of you can hold him either,” Thea said. “Whichever one of you holds him, everyone will suspect is the biological father.”

“What do you suggest? Suspend him from cables from the ceiling in a position that is equidistant from all three of us?” Tommy snarked.

“Enough,” Felicity said testily. She’d been a mother for exactly eight days and she wasn’t wild about posing for any kind of photograph, let alone her first official Queen family portrait, while still looking like she was nine months pregnant. Even after their publicist had hired a stylist to dress her, do her make-up and hair, Felicity still felt like she was ready to burst into tears at her reflection. The tabloids were already speculating on how long it was going to take her to lose the baby weight. No one was going to tell her that she couldn’t hold her son because of the stock price. “I’m holding our son. Screw the shareholders. I am a mother and I am a shrewd businesswoman. If the shareholders can’t hold onto those two facts they can go buy Kord Industries stock.”

Tommy placed Bobby into her arms. She grabbed his hand and squeezed his fingers. Felicity knew what today meant for Tommy. It was the first time he was going to appear in the official Queen family picture too.

“I liked it better when I didn’t have to wear a suit and tie,” Roy grumbled as he took his place next to Thea.

“Well, you put a ring on it, so you’re stuck with the dress code,” Thea said, straightening his tie.

“You all look splendid,” Walter said, his smile beaming at them. “Four official new members of the family this year – it’s going to be our best portrait yet.”

“We should just use the picture we took at Thea’s wedding,” Oliver grumbled as he moved to stand beside Felicity.

“My maid of honor gown was literally a red tent,” Felicity said. “We’re not using that picture.”

“You were absolutely stunning,” Tommy said, shifting to stand on Oliver’s other side. He tapped his leg and Hildy came to sit by his side.

Felicity snorted. She probably did look stunning. People were shocked she’d managed to cram a yoga ball sized belly into her gown. Bobby snuffled and one of his arms broke free of the swaddling. “We better take this picture quick. He’ll be wanting to eat in a minute.”

**2024**

“Robert John Smoak, get out of there,” Tommy said reaching for their four-year-old who was crouching inside the fireplace.

“Da, I don’t think Santa can fit down this chimney,” Bobby said as he took his dad’s hand.

Tommy licked a finger and rubbed at a smudge of soot on Bobby’s cheek. “Santa has been coming down that chimney without any problems since your Grandma Moira was a little girl.”

“Hildy drooled on me,” Bobby said, pointing to a spot on his jacket. “I think I should take it off.”

Tommy rubbed the spot with his finger. “It’s fine. If you take off your jacket you won’t match William anymore.”

On cue, William entered the living room dressed in a brand new suit and tie. Roy wolf whistled and the teenager blushed. William nervously pulled on his collar. “Do I look all right?”

“You look very handsome,” Tommy reassured his nervous step-son.

“Our ties match,” Bobby said with excitement as he pulled his tie free from his suit jacket.

“Robert,” Tommy said with exasperation as he worked to readjust his son’s outfit. “As soon as we finish the picture you can run around naked for all I care, until then don’t untuck anything.”

“Is nudity really the incentive you want to give our son?” Oliver asked as he entered the room.

“Whatever works,” Tommy said with a grin. “Robert. No climbing on the furniture. This is your Aunt Thea’s home not a barn. How is Hildy better behaved than you?”

Their big red dog was asleep on her bed in front of the fire, blissfully unaware of the chaos around her.

William smiled as he watched Tommy lift Bobby off the sofa and put him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “Oliver?” he asked hesitantly. “Are you sure you want me in the photo? It’s okay if you don’t.”

“Not want you in the photo?” Oliver asked with surprise. “I picked you up on the jet so you could do this today and get you back to Central City tonight.”

“I know, but do you really want to have your illegitimate kid in a photo on the QC website?” William pulled on his sleeves, trying to straighten them out.

“Hey,” Oliver said, taking hold of William’s arms. “Look at me.”

William reluctantly lifted his head and made eye contact. “I don’t like that word. A piece of paper – or a lack of one – doesn’t define a person. I am proud you are my son. So are Tommy and Felicity. You belong in our family photo.” Oliver paused, his own voice hesitant and unsure, “Would you prefer not to be in the official family portrait?”

“Yes,” William said quickly. “I mean no. I mean, yes I want to be in the picture. I just don’t want to cause you any trouble.”

Oliver hugged his son. “You could never cause me trouble. You are one of my three greatest joys. Don’t ever doubt that.”

“We’re here,” Thea said entering the room with Felicity and their daughters in their arms. Mia and Becca were dressed in identical red velvet dresses with white tights and patent leather shoes. “Let’s take these pictures before someone throws up or wets their pants.”

“You do something once, and no one ever lets you forget it,” Roy said with a smile.

Thea rolled her eyes. “We have an actual child now. You don’t need to act like one.”

“We’ve got three and that hasn’t changed these two,” Felicity said, nodding towards her husband.

“Yes, but they’re hopeless cases,” Thea said.

“Such a beautiful family.” Walter entered the room, shoving his phone into his suit jacket. “At the rate we’re going, the photographer is going to need a bigger lens to fit us all in.”

“We’re all going to fit, right?” Bobby asked the photographer.

“I’ll make sure of it,” the photographer promised.

“It’s okay grandpa, we’re all going to fit,” Bobby said running to his grandfather’s side.

“What a relief,” Walter said as he led Bobby towards the fireplace.

“I want to stand next to William,” Bobby informed the photographer. After a look from Oliver, he added, “Please.”

“I’m afraid that’s going to be non-negotiable,” Tommy said to the photographer, “if we want to avoid a meltdown.”

The photographer placed a small stool, wrapped like a Christmas present in front of William and helped Bobby to climb up.

The photographer was about to snap the picture when Oliver said, “Do you have another one of those for Roy?”

“Oliver,” Thea and Felicity said together as Walter, Tommy, William, and Bobby began to laugh.

**2027**

“I don’t want to be in the photo,” Felicity told Oliver and Tommy as they dressed the twins.

“Babe, it’s the annual photo for the shareholders, you have to be in the photo. You’re the CEO,” Tommy said patiently.

“It’s stupid, I don’t even celebrate Christmas,” Felicity said with a scowl. “You can take the picture without me.”

“We really can’t,” Tommy said. “You’re kind of an integral part of the family. Everyone will notice if you’re not in the picture.”

“Let’s just skip it this year,” Felicity said, her arms folded across her chest.

“You’re dressed up. We’re dressed up. It seems silly to cancel after we drove all the way to Thea’s,” Tommy said, hoping a different argument would win the day.

“We’re not canceling the picture. You’ll be happy we took this photo next year,” Oliver said firmly.

“Fine,” Felicity grabbed Hildy’s bow from the bed, “but I’m not holding them. Don’t ask me to.”

Tommy and Oliver watched their wife disappear into the hallway. “Ollie,” Tommy said, barely above a whisper.

“Everything is going to be okay,” Oliver promised. “Let’s get this picture taken before these two wake up or she changes her mind.”

**2033**

“This is a bad idea,” Emma said to her reflection. She smoothed her hands over the designer dress Felicity had purchased for her for the occasion.

“Talking to yourself, Green?” William asked her reflection as he came down the stairs.

“Why did I ever agree to this?” Emma asked.

“The family portrait?” William asked, a large easy smile gracing his handsome face.

“The engagement,” Emma said testily.

The smile fell from Williams face and Emma sighed. “I’m sorry, I did not mean that. I can’t wait to be married to you, it’s just…”

“Being an official Queen is a lot,” William said with understanding. He wrapped his arms around his fiancé. “Pretend this is like every other family portrait you’ve sat for.”

While it was true that Emma had been included in the family Christmas picture since her first year working for Felicity, Tommy, and Oliver, this was the first time she was being included in the official family portrait used by Queen Consolidated. “Except it isn’t. It’s not like all the others.”

“I know we’re a lot. I know I’m asking a lot by asking you to marry me – the paparazzi, the gossip, the galas,” William said dropping his chin to the top of her head. He locked eyes with her in the mirror. “I promise I’ll make it worth it. You won’t regret marrying into this family.”

It wasn’t the paparazzi or the gossiping matrons that made Emma nervous, it was all the expectations Starling City and the rest of the world had of the Queen family. The scandals of Tommy, Oliver, and Thea’s youths were long over. Even the shock over the polyamorous relationship of Felicity, Tommy, and Oliver had died done. Now the family was known for being smart, beautiful, successful, and philanthropic. Emma wasn’t sure how she could fit in with a family that had come as close to royalty as the country had ever known. Everyone wanted to be a Queen. There wasn’t a straight woman in her twenties who didn’t want to marry William. The world saw her as the help, someone who should know her place and stay in the background. A girl like her wasn’t supposed to marry the Queen heir.

The twins, giggling maniacally, ran through the foyer in only their underwear.

“I’m Jewish. I don’t know how I keep getting roped into these Christmas photos,” Emma teased, resolved to put her fears behind her, at least for the day.

“Hey,” Felicity said as she hurried after the twins, “that fact never got me out of any of this, it isn’t going to work for you either.”

“Are you okay?” William asked once Felicity disappeared into the living room.

“I am,” Emma said. She turned in his arms and tilted her head back. “I love you and your crazy family.”

Williams lips turned up in a crooked smile. “Good, because I love you too.” He brushed his lips against Emma’s in a featherlight kiss. “I’m going to help Felicity catch the twins.”

Emma squeezed his arms in encouragement. “Be careful, they’re ninjas.”

William tapped his fingers against his forehead in the Boy Scout salute. “Yes, ma’am.”

Emma laughed when William entered the living room and said, “No one told me this portrait was going to be pants optional. I would’ve worn different underwear.”

“You look lovely, my dear,” Walter said entering the foyer. He offered her his arm. “Ready?”

She looked up into the kind and loving face of a man who wasn’t related to any member of the family by blood but had become the patriarch of their clan anyway. If Walter Steele and Felicity Smoak could be Queens, so could Emma Green. “Lead the way.”

**2035**

“I want to hold the baby,” Prue declared as the photographer arranged the family.

“No, I want to hold the baby,” Becca said. “I’m older.”

“Then I should hold the baby," Mia said, wiggling free of Roy’s hand on her shoulder, “I’m the oldest.”

“I’m the oldest,” Bobby said with a smug smile. “I should hold the baby.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m the oldest,” William said as he rubbed Ruby’s back, “and I’m already holding the baby.”

“Raise your hand if you gave birth to the baby,” Emma said, walking up to her husband with her arms out. “I’ll be holding Ruby for the picture.”

“Actually,” the photographer said hesitantly, “I was thinking we’d place Mr. Steele in the armchair surrounded by his grandchildren and holding his great-granddaughter. Then I’d arrange the adults around the back.”

“Looks like you’ve been relegated back to the kids table,” Tommy teased William and Emma.

“Wouldn’t it be nice if one year we did a family portrait where we didn’t all look like we’re the CEO of the company?” Roy said, pulling on the knot of his tie.

“PR insists we need to look conventional in the official portrait,” Felicity said sympathetically. “Trust me, I’d like to do one of us in matching jammies or leather pants and jackets.”

Thea snorted. “Oh yes, let’s do a leather portrait next year. I can only imagine what the press would have to say about that.”

“Nothing suitable for young ears, I imagine,” Walter said with a reproving look at Thea.

“Or British ears,” Thea said with a smirk.

“Would everyone please listen to Greg for five minutes, so we can get this over with,” Oliver grumbled. “The sooner we behave, the sooner our ties can come off and we can take the fun picture.”

“Thank you, Mr. Queen,” the photographer said. “If I could just get Mr. Steele to sit down here with the baby, we can start organizing everyone.”

“Mom, my tie is itchy,” Scott complained.

“Mine too,” Nate added.

“The tie isn’t even touching your skin,” Thea said to Scott. “You can take it off in five minutes.”

“Da, set the timer,” Nate asked.

“I’m not setting a timer. You can take your tie off after we’ve taken the picture,” Tommy said.

Walter settled into the armchair and accepted Ruby from Emma’s arms. The photographer quickly arranged the family into position as Walter and Ruby studied one another. Ruby took hold of Walter’s finger in her small fist and babbled happily at him. Walter pressed his lips to Ruby’s forehead. “Moira and Robert would’ve been so proud of you – of all of you.”

The photographer positioned himself behind his camera. “On three. One. Two. Three.”

As one, the family said, “Queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Your kudos and comments are what keep me writing and are always appreciated.
> 
> It has been nice hearing from all of you. I'm glad to know that everyone is doing as well as they can during these times. I hope to get another one or two stand alone holiday installments out before I go back to work. I've also been working on Children of the Green Arrow. I think I've figured out the section that wasn't working.
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm always happy to answer questions about this verse or anything else Arrow. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.comThank you for reading. Your kudos and comments are what keep me writing and are always appreciated.


End file.
